City News/Styling Competition
This is a review of Styling Competition. 1/3 You decide to go work in Joey's hair salon. * Stats Recommendation: 890 * Rewards: Startup PR x3, Camera Language x3, and 141 Introduction: Time to learn the newest hairstyles! MC: The hairstylists all looked so dapper! Expand for plot investigation. Special Event (33%) You show up at the salon and don't see anyone but there's a shelf full of jams, so you... MC: Should I try ? Choice 1: Jams! Let's try some! * Feedback: (Fail) They're jam-style hair coloring products. You end up in the emergency room. MC: Lesson learned: Don't be greedy eater. Choice 2: Better skip it, it's not break-room. * Feedback: (Perfect) They're jam-style hair coloring products. Lucky you didn't have any. MC: Oh good thing I fought the urge! Special Event (66%) You have to style the hair for a female client with a big, round face. So you decide on... MC: This should fit her perfectly. Choice 1: Long bangs to cover up what you can. * Feedback: (Perfect) the client loves the style. MC: This will take years off her appearance. Choice 2: Showing as much face as you can. * Feedback: (Fail) The client is very angry and refuses to come here again. MC: I heard this is what the older folks prefer... Special Event (99%) You get complaints from a client, so you... MC: Don't know if this is the right thing to do... Choice 1: Argue and even fight the client. * Feedback: (Fail) You're fired to ruining the salon's rep. MC: It's not my fault! Choice 2: Apologize till your face turns blue. * Feedback: (Perfect) The client forgives you. MC: I'm only doing this for the greater good. Expand for result. Brand new fruit-based hair dyes his market! World-famous stylist Joey has developed amazing hair coloring from fruits. The proclaimed high-tech product will be available to the public at the end of this month. 2/3 3/3 I decide to go work in Joey's hair salon * Stats Recommendation: 4538 * Rewards: About Agenda x2, Art of Editing x2, and 307 Introduction: Help Joey win the hairstyling competition! MC: The competition should be a cakewalk for someon with Joey's unbelieveable skills! Expand for plot investigation. Special Event (33%) Joey is spening the night preparing for the competition. How do you help? MC: This should do it! Choice 1: Chat all night to keep her up. * Feedback: (Fail) She can't focus with you yapping all night. MC: I was just trying to help, but guess it backfired on me. '' '''Choice 2': Help her save energy for contest. * Feedback: (Perfect) She thanks for everything you did. MC: It's worth it as long as she wins. Choice 3: Use reverse psychology on her. * Feedback: (Fail) She is motivated, but you lost a friend. MC: I really should think before I speak from now on. Special Event (66%) Joey shows you her new style design, but you don't think it's great, so you... MC: Should I tell her? Choice 1: Tell her bluntly to improve it. * Feedback: (Perfect) Joey listens to you, tweaks the design and wins frist place! MC: Real friends don't lie to each other. Choice 2: Praise her to save your friendship. * Feedback: (Fail) Joey trusts you and goes on to lose the competition. MC: Real friends don't lie to each other. Special Event (99%) Congratulate Joey for winning first place! MC: I'm so happy for her! Choice 1: "See, listen to me and you win!" * Feedback: (Fail)It gets awkwardly quiet in a hurry... MC: That sounded like I'm taking all the credit... Choice 2: "All your hard work paid off!" * Feedback: (Perfect) Joey gives you a big hug! MC: I knew she could do it! So grateful to know her! Expand for result. Ready, set, cut: Stunning new hairstyle crowned champ! Stylist Joey rides unique, aesthetic hair to world championship! Category:City News investigations